halofanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Colass
Welcome Little_Missy - 12:54, 27 September 2008 (UTC) M72 Sonic Cannon M72 Sonic Cannon is one of my (unmade) articles, and effectively 'hijacking it' can be considered plagirism. I'm assuming good faith with you that it was just a genuine mistake and won't take up any sort of punishment, but i will delete the article. Help I see you are having some trouble with your articles. Want any help? Regards ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 12:00, 25 January 2009 (UTC) yes plese Colass 12:03, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Ok what you want me to do? :) ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 12:05, 25 January 2009 (UTC) just tell me what i should fixColass 12:06, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Ok the Drackling's need a spell check and they wouldn't be allowed in Necros. ''Lieutenant'' ''Mc''''Callan'' 12:07, 25 January 2009 (UTC) kk Colass 12:09, 25 January 2009 (UTC) Help with you article. Honestly, it need quite a bit of work. You are defently getting some progress, though, and you asking is a good thing. Like other people who have asked, you need to spell check it and put all the correct grammer in, as these articles will be read, and people who can't read them sometimes leave really nasty comments about it. Another thing is the Nercos cannot be involved, as Ajax 013 has created the artical and, since he has not shared it, you cannot involved them in his story. In fact, he hasen't even told most of the usually people on this site what he is doing. Yet another thing is the age issue. 700 years is a hecka long time for anything to live for any species. Ya'see, its a bit of a balence issue. If they were dim-witted, hiveminded creatures that took forever to have young, then 700 years would work. Anyway, got a WW2 book to write. See ya later, dude. SPARTAN-118 (Also, don't leave responces on YOUR talk pages, as people don't (usually) care enough to check what was said. Just leave it on the other person(s) talk page. ) FYI Your articles are pointless and boring! XD Flying Shrimp? Good lord!? Do you QUITE know how Canon-unfriendly that is? I must ask: WHY SHRIMP!!? XD. Seriously, please make it conform to established standards of this Wiki. Edit: I'm so sorry about my harsh comments. Bad day, and I had no right to do so. Again, I apologize for my...awful comments, as they make even me cringe. Hey I'm M&T, you and I haven't met before, but for some reason I like you. Let's make an article together! Would you care to? ''Meat'' [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 23:15, 12 February 2009 (UTC) IRC and the Aticle Come to the wikia's IRC: http://irc.wikia.com/ Once there, type in for your NICK: Colass. For #, select #halo-fanon from the list provided. There, we can talk about the new article. See you, [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|''Taters...]] 02:52, 19 February 2009 (UTC) Hey Colass Hey Colass, I've been looking into the whole situation about people here treating you badly. It's enraging me. I've done all I can, that SPARTAN-118 guy won't be messing with you any longer, I've made sure of that. I hope the inhospitality of the other users on this wiki doesn't push you away, there are good people here and I'm sad to see you haven't gotten to meet all of them. If you do come back, please know that if any user is giving you problems, get me and I'll deal with them. When you see this remember: you'll always have a friend in me... Until we meet again pal. [[User:Meat and Taters|Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 06:24, 6 March 2009 (UTC) Oi! I wasn't "messing", I was commenting. There is a diffrence. ... if you call "all your articles are pointless and boring" a comment, then I don't see much of a diffrence. Well Colass, message me back if you ever return. Later friend. FIGHT OPPRESSION!]] [[User:Meat and Taters|''Meat]] [[User talk:Meat and Taters|Taters... '']] 23:52, 5 May 2009 (UTC) Welcome Back Hey, I'm Eve. better known on wikia as SheWhoKnows. Good friend of Meat and Taters, he was banned here, so if you want to talk to him contact him here = www.halolegends.wikia.com on his talk page. Like I said, welcome back. He'll be elated to see you.